1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coaxial ribbon cable connectors of the lateral mount type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 42 and 43 show a conventional board-side connector of a coaxial ribbon cable connector of this type. The board-side connector includes an insulation case 90 which has a fitting cavity 91 on the front face for receiving a cable-side connector. Signal terminals 92 and ground terminals 93 are arranged such that their contact portions 92a and 93a face each other. The terminal legs 92b and 93b of the terminals 92 and 93 are bent at right angles so that the distance between the signal and ground terminals at the bend is very large.
In the above conventional connector, the distance between the signal and ground terminals is so large that it is impossible to control impedance and bring the impedance close to the cable impedance. In addition, there is no shield between the signal terminals 92 so that it is impossible to prevent crosstalk between signals.